


Lucky Break

by IceBlueRose



Series: The Horrors of Being a Birthing Coach [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You realize that you’re one of the hostesses to this thing, right?” Sam asked, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>Faith scowled at him. “Shut up. Don’t think I can’t tell how very funny you’re finding this.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t see why I have to go while you get to go off with Dean and play pool.”</p><p>“Because I have a penis,” he deadpanned.</p><p>“Lucky bastard,” Faith muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Break

A shower. Faith closed her eyes and shook her head. A freaking baby shower.

She didn’t want to think about it.

Hell, she wasn’t going to think about it at all. Ever.

“You realize that you’re one of the hostesses to this thing, right?” Sam asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Faith scowled at him. “Shut up. Don’t think I can’t tell how very funny you’re finding this.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t see why I have to go while you get to go off with Dean and play pool.”

“Because I have a penis,” he deadpanned.

“Lucky bastard,” Faith muttered. She brightened as another thought came to her. “Hey, what if—“

“You are not asking Willow to give you a temporary penis.” Sam raised an eyebrow. “For one thing, it’d be completely disturbing. For another, you gave your word that you’d be there.”

For once, Faith really wanted to be able to get away with not following through on something she'd given her word about.

She sighed. Well, maybe not since she’d worked damn hard to make sure people could accept something on her word alone but she could pretend for now. She was going to be playing mindless baby shower games that led to winning stupid prizes and she’d have to listen to women squealing like idiotic bimbos. She’d damn well pretend whatever she wanted.

And if Sam looked like he was trying not to laugh one more time, well, she wasn’t going to be held responsible for what happened next.

“You know, you’re not going to be playing any of the games anyway,” Sam told her as he pulled a shirt on.

“I’m not?”

“No.”

“Really?” Faith tilted her head. “And how do you figure that, Boy Genius? Did you find that invisibility spell we were looking for?”

Sam grinned. “No. But you’re one of the hostesses—“

“Don’t remind me.”

“—and that means that you don’t play any of the games,” Sam continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “After all, it’d be just rude to play the games and win any of the prizes when most of these people are considered guests. And you’ll have to be making sure no demons get through the wards and boss people around to make sure everything is all set up. At the most, you might have to help hand out the prizes.”

Faith stared at him for a full five seconds before she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and settling her hands on his shoulders. Grinning, she held his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

“You, Boy Genius, just earned your name,” she said once she had finally pulled away.

Sam’s lips twitched. “Well, you know what they say. Great minds have purposes, little minds have—“

“Evil plots to end us all in our sleep?”

He snorted. “Not exactly how the quote goes but it’ll work.” He let out a shaky breath when Faith rolled her hips against his instead of answering. His eyes fell closed as she continued the movement, her head falling forward so that it rested against his. Sam’s eyes snapped open to meet hers and that was all the warning she got before she was slammed against the wall.

She moaned, arching her back, and tugged at the buttons of his shirt. When they didn’t open quickly enough for her, she simply grabbed the top edges of his shirt and ripped it open, lowering her mouth to bite his shoulder.

He yanked open her jeans, tugging them down until she had to unwrap her legs from around him and stand. Sam didn’t bother taking her jeans completely off, instead lifting her back up the second she had one leg free of the jeans. Taking the hint, she once again wrapped her legs around him. It only took him moments to get his jeans open and Faith helped by using her legs to push them down until he was free.

“Now,” he said before thrusting in her. Faith cried out, letting her head fall back against the wall. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he plunged in and out of her.

The fact that she was the reason Sam wasn’t controlling himself, just made it even better.

She grabbed hold of his hair, using it to yank his mouth towards hers. His hands were holding onto her hips so tight that she knew there’d be bruises for at least a couple hours.

It was times like this she hated Slayer healing.

Sam’s hand slipped between them, rubbing her even as he continued to move and Faith’s hips jerked in response.

“Go over,” he panted. “I want to see you go over.”

“I can’t. God, Sam, I can’t.”

His eyes darkened. “You can.”

It was all he said as he began to thrust harder, rub faster, and all the while, he continued kissing her until it felt like he was devouring her.

She wouldn’t trust anyone else with this kind of surrender, he knew that. Sam used the hand still holding her hip to pull her forward as he thrust into her.

She stiffened, crying out, and then went limp against him as the orgasm ripped through her.

Her breath came in pants as she rolled her face towards his neck, simply arching into him as he continued to thrust, once, twice, and then he was coming, saying nothing but her name.

Sam leaned against her, pressing her more firmly against the wall.

“If that’s your way of suggesting we go another round, you’re just going to have to wait,” Faith muttered against his skin.

Sam snorted. “As fun as that sounds, I don’t think I can even move right now, let alone go another round.”

“Good, then we can just stay here for the rest of the day.”

There was a few moments of silence and then Sam pulled out of her with a quiet groan, stepping back so that her legs fell to the floor. He tilted his head and grinned.

“Your pants are only half off.”

“Well, if you weren’t so impatient, maybe they’d be all the way off.” She flicked the leg of the jeans to get them straightened before shoving her leg back in, yanking them up.

“I’m the impatient one? This is the third shirt that needs new buttons because of you.”

“What’s your point?”

He smirked. “That you should probably get your pants back on so that you can get to that baby shower.”

“While you and your penis have a night on the town.”

Sam looked down at his ruined shirt and shook his head, tossing it to the side and grabbing a new one, before turning to look at her.

“Exactly.”

Faith grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at him. “I hate you.”

“I hear the theme is fairy tales.”

“That’s it. You know what? I’m getting the most sparkly tiara I can find and putting it on you while you sleep and sending pictures of you wearing it to Dean.”

“With princesses who don’t need saving but get the prince anyway.”

“Your tiara? It’s going to be pink.”

Sam laughed as he finished buttoning up his new shirt and pausing on the way out to kiss her. “Have fun,” he told her. “I’m going to be out doing the manly thing with Dean.”

Bastard.


End file.
